


Kokoro’s Gift of Nyan

by Hertz



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Something short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: Kokoro is stumped on what to give Yukina as a present, and Lisa guides her in the right direction.
Relationships: Tsurumaki Kokoro & Yukina Minato
Kudos: 13





	Kokoro’s Gift of Nyan

Kokoro bounces into the shopping mall, frowning as she notes that as yet, there is still no rollercoaster in the complex. What a shame. Maybe if she talked to the suits they’d set one up for her right away, and then everyone would be super happy riding on it!

Kokoro shakes her head then, reminding herself to focus - with the end of Popipa’s self-sponsored show, she’d decided to get a little something flr everyone. Now, Kasumi was easy - she was just like her! It was like they were long lost twins like Sayo and Hina or something, except they didn’t like each other or something and every time Sayo saw Hina she had this frown on her face and that wasn’t very good, they were supposed to smile after such an enjoyable performance! Maybe she should cheer Sayo up too with a present?

Anyway, as obviously established Kasumi was great. Kokoro could get her something energetic and something bright and Kasumi would be beaming the whole day. Aya was much the same - Kokoro had always admired idols like her for their ability to uplift others and spread joy to everyone. Next was Ran, and though she was serious and quiet and scary Kokoro could tell how much she loved her friends, so that was easy too! A custom made Afterglow banner would be so cool!

But that left... Yukina. She always seemed so icy and stuff on the outside, which was not good at all. She didn’t even talk much about stuff besides practice, practice, practice, unlike Ran. Kokoro thinks she... likes... maybe Lisa? She smiles around her a lot, but Kokoro can’t just bundle Lisa up in wrapping paper. That’s probably bad and would make Lisa panic and then she’d not be smiling and everyone would be sad, because Lisa-nee’s just great and knows how to make everyone smile but not when she’s not smiling oh no -

Hang on. Since Yukina and Lisa were obviously close friends Kokoro could just ask her, right?

“Lisaaa-neeee!” Kokoro yells into the receiver once the call connects. “What would make Yukina smile? I haven’t ever seen her smile once! She’s like Ran, except more coldy and icy and I don’t know what would make her smile!”

“Kokoro, slow down!” comes the playful scolding. “Ah, I think I get what you mean. A gift for Yukina? I have the perfect idea. This is a secret, okay? Yukina loves cats.”

Kokoro inhales, then lets it all out in one big breath. “Cats? Yukina? Aw! They’re so cute, I totally get her. When they cuddle up to you and purr like that, you can’t help but smile at that!” 

“Yep. That’s right. Yukina and cats. Don’t tell her who tipped you off~”

“Okay, sure!”

The call with Lisa ends and Kokoro pouts a little, walking around the large complex, in search of her prize.

.

Yukina tries not to purse her lips in distaste as the energetic, happy, yellow ball of energy that is Kokoro Tsurumaki presses a basket with a blanket covering it to her face. Taking a few steps back, Yukina forces her lips into a tight smile that nonetheless has Kokoro beaming even brighter at her.

“Yukina, Yukina, I got you this as a thank you!”

“You shouldn’t have,” Yukina says, trying not to let sarcasm seep into her words.

“But I wanted to, and I wanted to because I want to see you smile!” Kokoro makes a move forward with the basket again. “Take it, take it!”

“I...” Yukina scarcely dares to believe her eyes. Is that basket wriggling? Is the famed Tsurumaki family trying to poison her or something? Is this an elaborate ruse? Considering Kokoro’s... unique mind, it could seriously be what she thinks is socially acceptable to gift someone. Still, Yukina decides to humor her, even if just for a bit.

“Alright. Thank you,” Yukina says with a polite nod of her head, taking the basket from Kokoro’s hands. Yukina ignores the excitable bouncing of Kokoro right next to her as she supports the basket with one hand, sweeping the blanket off with another.

“Meow!”

Yukina freezes. Is that... is that...

“...Kokoro?”

“Yes?”

“I have one request.”

“What’s that?”

“What’s its name?” Yukina asks, and she can feel herself grinning, she judt knows she is, but as of right now she doesn’t care that Kokoro Tsurumaki of Hello, Happy World sees this. All Yukina cares about is the adorable blue eyes and soft tabby orange fur of the kitten that nuzzles against her finger. Yukina has to bite down the temptation to just let loose and squeal.

“Oh, the breeders named him Gingerbread, but you can rename him to whatever you want -“ Kokoro is bouncing on her knees, leaning this way and that, hands behind her like a crude imitation of an airplane while she tries to snatch a glimpse of the kitten.

“Gingerbread is fine. I love it. I...” Faced with the realisation that she actually needs to face Kokoro, Yukina gulps and turns to face her, though she never lets go of the kitten and the basket. It’s now purring as it licks Yukina’s soft fingers, and Yukina thinks she might die on the spot. With a soft smile, she says, “Kokoro, I truly appreciate your gift.”

“No problem! Can I come over to see the kitten sometime?”

“I’d be glad to have you,” Yukina replies with warmth simmering in her chest.


End file.
